Dimesion 44: doomsday (part 1)
Isabella: That was fun! Phineas: Yeah... wait, where's Brandon *eyes widen hugely* THE DIMENSION CREATIFOR! *at the dimension whateverfier* Ferb: Are you sure we should be rewiring this? Crystal: Yeah Brandon evil clone (explained later) eerie voice: Oh yeeeeeeeeeees.......heheheheeh *pushes a button and everything turns pink, evaporates, and we end up in dimension 44* Phineas: Oh no..........not this place AGAIN Evil Brandon: YES! home at last, now to destroy them Crystal: What? Who? At Perry the evil platypus HQ: Agent D: Doctor Perry, you will never get away with this! *Chatters from Doctor Perry* *The 2 fight* *At Phineas* Isabella: What? You been to this place? Phineas: Yes, Brandon accidentally sent us here. He got us back, but a evil clone spawned. He almost KILLED us, and here he has a entire army of robots and lasers *4 flying robots come and shoot lasers* Phineas: RUN At Brandon: Evil clone of Brandon: HEHHEE'' *gets a laser out of pocket and shoots Ferb sending him down a cliff to Phineas*'' DOWN THE HILL: Phineas and Isabella: FERB! Ferb: Brandon's evil clone is back. Crystal is trapped with him up there Phineas: Isabella get Crystal, I think I know where the real Brandon is! *runs off* '' '''Isabella': *sigh* Why do I always have to save that girl *Ferb crawling to a tree* *Isabella gets up the hill* Evil Brandon: Hehe, a Fireside Girl *facepalms in ironony* AND A NORMAL GIRL Isabella: *growls* Evil Brandon: Oooooh...........now I remember you! AAAAAAAH'' *runs down the hill and falls down*'' *Isabella slides down with Crystal* Isabella: Well, that was easy. Rescued Crystal, and he broke a leg so he can't run away -- wait, where's the GOOD Brandon *in home dimension* Brandon: PHINEAS, FERB, ISABELLA, CRYSTAL! WHERE IS EVERYONE *evil version of them show up* *Phineas kicks him in leg, Ferb pushes him down, and Crystal and Isabella hit him with sticks* Brandon: Dimension 44 again, I GOTTA GET IN THERE *knocks everyone down and runs towards the dimension whateverfier* *in dimension 44* Isabella:'' *sees Phineas coming back*'' Phineas: Where's the evil Brandon Isabella: Right there, he broke his leg Phineas: Oh noooooo.................... Isabella: ? Phineas: Whatever happens to him, happens to the real Brandon x5 in pain Crystal: Oh no.....*gulps* *Everyone falls down* Phineas: This is good, Brandon must be getting close to the whatever we called it, and our evil clones got to our dimension *Brandon falls on his clone from the sky* Phineas: Yes! Brandon (good): YOU!'' *kicks Brandon (evil) into a tree*'' Brandon (evil): You again, now that we're in the same dimension, we're evenly matched! *tries to kick good clones head off* Brandon (good):'' *dodge* *then punches his evil clone down*'' Brandon: Crystal, Isabella, try to find your way to the mall, his HQ is underground there, blow it up. Find his machines, we get home, he has a opposite of EVERYTHING we ever made, and I made a "dimension destroy-inator" so we can use his version to get home *Isabella and crystal go to find it* Brandon (evil): OH NO! ROBOTS HANDLE THESE CRETINS I GOTTA STOP THOSE 2! *runs off to stop them* End of Part 1: PS. Brandon (evil) looks like Phineas from One Scare Ought To Do Some Good, but his hair is redder, more mad scientist gear, and he isn't a triangle head (no offense to Phineas). Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts